My Twilight lover
by GoldenStrawberry
Summary: It's kinda like Twilight, but has a anime twist! Amuto! REVIEW! DISCONNECTED!
1. Meet the Vampires

Golden- Sama: Hello readers! This is kind of like the book Twilight, and yes I'm in this story. I'm Doriimu! **WARNING: THIS STORY DOESN'T THE SAME PLOT!! NOT LIKE THE BOOK!!**

NOT LIKE TWILIGHT!!!!!!!

Meanings of the naming:

_Kuroi- Means **Black**_

_Doriimu- Means **Dream**_

_Tsumetai- Means **Cold** _

* * *

_Introduction_

_Fallen_

_People usually mistake the word **VAMPIRE**. Our kind DOESN'T come here from the underworld just trying to kill random people. No, we don't do that stuff. I should know. I'm one of them. Yes, I do come from a different world, and no I'm not alone. I came with 100 people at first. 50 people died when the humans found us out. They killed the 50 they caught, and the others scattered all across the globe. More vampires ARE out there besides my group. Here with me is my dear friend; Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my boyfriend; Yue, and my emotional friend; Kuroi. We move from place to place longing for some where to call home, but all we find is nothing. We found a new treat in the last place we went to. Like I said, there are more Vampires out there than us. We found these new vampires; that were summoned by the devil to kill anything and everything that gets in the way of their mission. We don't know it yet, but what ever it is, it has something to do with us._

_Oh, by the way, my name is Doriimu._

Doriimu's P.O.V.:

_"Where the heck are we?" I ask. Ikuto, looking straightforward, replies, "I think we're in a place called Japan…" That's Ikuto for you, always having the answer to everything. Kuroi snorted, "Aren't we the smart one? Hint the sarcasm, Hon." Kuroi was basically the emotionally distressed, always having something sarcastic to say. She's almost cold as death it's self, not that I've experienced something THAT dreadful yet. "Oh shut you're over sized mouth already! I'm annoyed as it is! So don't piss me off." I said. Kuroi rolled her eyes, once again pissing me off. I looked at her with a warning in my eyes, and then rolled them in the back of my head. _

_I suddenly stopped in my tracks; I felt the presences of the demons. Shoot, they found us here. "The demons are approaching us. Ikuto, Yue, and Kuroi get ready." These demons, where a pack of vampires that were send by the Devil; Gozen to kill whatever gets in their plan. _

_A sudden puff of smoke appears in the air, while 3 groups of men saunter their way over in our direction. The leader walked closer as he said the following, "Why hello, Doriimu nice to see you here." Tsumetai smirked at me, looking at my shimmering chocolate skin up and down, and then looking at the nape of my neck. Ugh. He disturbs me so much, not only is he much younger than me, he just doesn't get when a girl says NO! _

_"Same here Tsumetai, that is if nice means totally displeased." I said, stealing Kuroi's signature snort. "Well, one day you'll see my potential, and you'll be pleading for me instead of that Yue dude over there." Tsumetai said, stealing a glance of Yue- koi. "Are you so desperate that you'll be waiting for the impossible to happen?" Yue said, in mono-tone voice. _

_Tsumetai was holding an intense glare at Yue, like a spunky nerd looking at it bully with dart glares in his eyes. Ikuto yawned and turned away, "Let's go… I'm tired." I shot a death glare at my enemies, and turned away. "See ya, losers." I yelled. A dark puff surrounded us, and then as soon as it drifted into the evening sky we where gone._

**A/N:**

**Tell me if that was good of not! **

**I haven't read the Twilight book yet so that's why it didn't actual fit!**

**Tell me if I should continue or not! BYE! PLEASE REVIEW! ANSWER MY QUESTION!!**


	2. Sorry PLEASE READ

Dear Readers

Sorry, I decided to disconnect this story! After I read the whole series of Twilight: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. I decided to make another story based off the REAL Twilight. Sorry if you liked but I will make another!

Love-

Golden Strawberry


End file.
